Rain
by Green Eyes-chan
Summary: sequel to my story Date and Worth but can also be a standalone. Finn strikes again now in need of a little push is Alisa and Aoi. A little heavy rain, a hotel, and a phone call is just what the doctor ordered for Aoi and Alisa to finally confess and realize that they only need to be honest and you might be surprise you might find a happy ending.


**Rain**

 **I don't own special a**

 **Hope you enjoy sequel to Date and Worth**

* * *

 _Yearning_

 _I thought I knew what love was but I was wrong_

 _You showed me the sweetness_

 _Yet I also learned the bitterness_

 _Like a black forest cake it's a taste I wouldn't forget_

 _I yearn for more, I yearn for you_

 _I know that this is goodbye but I am so stubborn_

" _Can we still have more?"_

* * *

Alisa stared at the black clouds that filled the sky. She always loved the rain it was refreshing and soothing yet at the same time scary as lighting flashed and the sound of thunder fills the winds. She sighed again as she waited for her order of Red Velvet cheese cake at the her favorite local café " _Wanderland_ ". It's been a week since Sakura's birthday party and she couldn't help remember how happy Aoi looked as he flirted with those women especially the red hair.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _Alisa hid behind the pillar leading to the balcony. She had the view of Aoi's and some ladies she couldn't help but eavesdrop as they surrounded him._

" _Aoi-san I heard you would be the representative for the Violet Spring project?" one of the ladies asked "Yes, I just receive the news a few days ago" Aoi replied with a smile on his face as he stared at the ladies. "There you are Madame Sato we were discussing your latest line of fashion" one lady approach them. "Madame Fletch yes will you excuse us business awaits" two ladies followed Madame Fletch to the parlor leaving Aoi and the red haired._

" _I never knew you were a fan of art and flowers Aoi-san?" the red haired lady asked "it's a hobby of mine, flowers can bring you peace and a sense of calm when you're around them" he explained "if you want to have sense of calm Aoi-san you can always have a women" the red haired commented giving Aoi a grin and a wink. "If it's a flower such as you then how can I refuse" he replied kissing the lady's hand. The red haired couldn't stop blushing. "I'm so glad to hear that Aoi-san" she leaned closer against him._

 _Alisa was furious and couldn't help clutch her hand to a fist as the red haired offered Aoi to visit her villa to look at her garden. She wanted to scream Aoi was flirting and the red haired obviously liked it. She wanted to escaped but she was frozen. She didn't realize it but tears were falling from her eyes._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"You looked worse than the weather" a warm voice said beside her. Looking up she was Finn smiling at her. "Can I join you?" she asked. Nodding her head she watched as Finn sat at the vacant seat in front of her. "What's putting you down in the dumps?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Alisa replied with a deep sigh "with a sigh like that it's not nothing you know" Finn commented. Before Alisa could reply there food arrived. The waited gave Alisa her cheesecake and Finn his chocolate mousse. "Is there anything more Madame's?" the waited asked. "Nothing more" Finn answered and the waiter went off his way. They started eating there cakes and Alisa felt her mood lifting. "So what are you doing here Finn? Isn't Ryuu with you?" Alisa asked curious she knew that if you see Finn you usually see Ryuu.

"Currently Ryuu is with his parent for a business/family trip so I thought why don't I go around looking for a present for him for his birthday" she explained. "oh! What are you planning to get him?" Alisa asked she felt like laughing this conversation is kind of ironic. A year ago she thought that she loved Ryuu and dreamt to be his girlfriend yet now she was seating in a café with his girlfriend talking about a present for him. Studying Finn she realized that he was in men's clothing with a loose white t-shirt, black jacket, and some jeans. "Finn why are you in men's clothing?" she asked.

"why don't you join me Alisa help me find a present for Ryuu?" Finn asked with a bright smile. She couldn't help be mesmerize by the smile and nodded. Without second thought Finn dragged her out of the café to a store then another store until 3 hours has past.

They were near the town square when they finally stop to rest and Alisa felt herself breathless. "many stores did we visit already?" she asked "I don't know but I can't believe it I can't find anything for Ryuu" Finn sighed in frustration. Then suddenly in a matter of minutes heavy rained poured Finn grabbed Alisa's hand and went for the nearest shelter. To Alisa's shock they were under a small hotel "why don't we go in? I don't think this rain is going to top anytime soon" Finn explained holding out her hand towards her. She couldn't help but blush as she imagined what it looks like to outsiders. But she had no choice so she nodded.

When they finally arrived to their room they were both curious at what it looked like. But upon entering it looks normal. The room had a bed in the middle, a chair and table, and a small television with a small window at the side. "Why don't you shower first Alisa you might catch a cold?" Finn asked giving her a towel from the table. Nodding her head as she was shaking from the cold she couldn't refuse.

A few minutes later as she finished her shower she heard Finn talking outside. "Sorry Alisa isn't here right now she is still in the shower…." "Finn it's your turn" Nodding Finn hurried to the shower. She sat at the bed she felt tired. Her thought returned back to Aoi. It's been hours but he still didn't called her. _But I guess he wouldn't notice that I'm gone to him I am probably just a little dot in his universe._ Closing her eyes she felt tears falling.

"Alisa what's wrong?" Finn asked hurrying to her side and hugging her. "Shhh it's ok now, sshh Alisa it's going to be fine" Finn whispered slowly rubbing her back in circular motion comforting her. After what seems like hours she finally calmed down. Rubbing her eyes Alisa smiled at Finn "I am sorry Finn I am messed I don't know what calm over me"

"What's wrong Alisa? I might not look at it but I am a good listener" Finn gave her a warm smile. "Plus it's much better if you tell someone lift up that burden in your heart" she added. Nodding Alisa knew Finn was right opening up might help ease the pain of letting go. "Did you know before I was jealous of you" She stated looking at Finn and she couldn't help but chuckle at the princess shock face "But it was because I liked Ryuu back then I thought he was my Prince Charming but then when I learned about the truth I was in tears. Yet thanks to that I learned what love is. I found it in the most unexpected places with Aoi. I learned what true love was not the infatuation I felt with Ryuu. But the warm feeling of being with the person you like, the happiness you feel when they are there, and the yearning to be always by their side."

Alisa took a deep breath "The feeling fills you up until you think you're going to burst yet Aoi doesn't like me and no matter what I do I know that no matter how I try and what I do I am just a client's daughter to him a friend even but nothing more" She closed her eyes stopping the tears and putting into words what she been denying all along. "It's time to say goodbye to my first love" she finally said it out loud.

"Alisa don't say that don't give up Aoi is maybe just dense" Finn comforted her. "I wish that were so but I know that he isn't if he sees a woman he likes he immediately take initiative" She stated looking around the room she saw a menu of the hotel. "Why don't we order some cake? After all that crying I am craving for something sweet" Finn could only nod she knew that Alisa wanted to close the conversation and she wanted to lift her friend's mood. "Let's see if they have a burger as well I am hungry" Finn stated as they looked at the menu.

* * *

 **A few moments ago at the Takishima main office in Japan**

Aoi was restless this wasn't like him. It all started with Alisa this morning. Her usual sunny smile was gone and replace with bad imitation. _Ring ring ring_ grabbing his phone he answered the call. "Aoi-sama this is Nana-san Alisa-sama hasn't arrive home yet will she have dinner here?" Aoi stood up and looked at his watch its already 6pm where could Alisa be. "Nana-san me and Alisa would be eating out tonight don't worry" He said to his housekeeper in a reassuring voice. Putting down the phone he started to get panicky Alisa doesn't stay out this late even if she did she would always inform him. Yet for the past few days since the birthday party they attended she had been down and aloof.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. He'll just call her cellphone opening his phone, he scrolled down his contact until he found her name. He lingered staring at her photo in his phone. She probably didn't know that he had taken her photo when she had fallen asleep in the couch after school. She looked so innocent and content.

He didn't know when it started but suddenly her existence grew in his universe. He loved to go home and hear her welcoming him back or her take care as he goes off to work. She was like the sun so bright and enchanting. Calling her he listened as it rang.

A few minutes late "Hello" a voice answered at the other line. "Excuse me this is Alisa's phone isn't it?" He asked getting worried by the stranger answering her phone. "Yes it is sorry Alisa isn't here right now she is still in the shower…" the stranger said in the other line after moments of processing what the other person said without realizing it he hung up.

Aoi could finally say he was restless. Different thoughts entered his mind as different scenario played. _He said shower right? That can't mean….. no….. but Alisa would tell him if she has a…. no Aoi calm yourself there must be a good explaination for this.._ he thought. Taking a deep breath _1,2,3,4,5_ he mentally counted finally calm he called his secretary immediately.

"Yes Aoi-sama" his secretary answered as he entered the office "I want you to go to the tech office and track me the whereabouts Alisa Appleton this minute" he said in a stern voice that usually send his subordinates running. "Yes Aoi-sama" "Also tell the driver to wait in front I will be going now" he added "Yes Aoi-sama" he replied as he excuse himself.

Immediately standing up he grab his coat and existed his office. Alisa was his and it's time to claim her.

* * *

 **Back at the hotel**

Alisa and Finn were currently enjoying their food as they waited for the rain to stop. "Finn why don't you call home I am sure someone would fetch you?" Alisa asked taking a bit of the cookies and cream ice cream cake. "I can ask the same thing about you I know that someone would be willing to fetch you?" Finn answered eating her fries. "I don't want to go home yet" Alisa answered honestly "Me too plus I am having fun talking with you" Finn stated grabbing her cheeseburger and taking a big bite.

As they were chatting they heard a loud bang on the door. "Alisa ALISA open the door open the door NOW" Finn and Alisa looked at each other "Aoi-san?" Alisa asked Finn just shrugged her shoulder.

Opening the door Aoi immediately burst into the room. Seeing Alisa Aoi felt a hundred of boulders was taken off his shoulder. He hugged her immediately "A..Aoi-san?" Alisa felt herself blushing. "well now that you have company I better leave" Finn stated giving Alisa a wave and a thumbs up she existed the room.

"Aaa aoi-san I can't breath" Aoi immediately release her. He looked at her from head to toe to see if she was injured. "I was so scared Alisa I been worried where were you? What happened to you? And when I called a stranger answered" Aoi stated and Alisa felt like she was dreaming. Alisa looked at Aoi and couldn't believe her eyes Aoi was flustered and breathless as if he run in a hurry towards the room.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have called but a lot of things happened…." Before she can continue she was stop half way "Alisa I know it isn't any of my business but you can't have a boyfriend you're mine you're the sunshine in my life, the light to my darkness" he grabbed her again and held her close.

Alisa blushed as his words sink in then memories from the previous night returned. "Let go of me I know that isn't true I saw you the other night flirting with that red haired" she explained getting out of his embrace. But Aoi held on tighter and held her face. "What do you mean red-haired?" he asked and tried to recall then he laughed. Alisa wanted slap him for laughing. "So that's why you been acting weird" Aoi gave her a warm smile that she never saw before and she was frozen. "That girl is a big client of the company if I offend her it will cause great turmoil for the company so I can't just ignore her" He explained "the only woman in my life is you" he added

Alisa felt tears falling from her eyes. "I love you" she suddenly whispered immediately blushing after she realized what she blurted out. "I love you too" he replied and kissed her. Closing her eyes she recalled her dream of falling in love with a prince and she realized she got something better. After they broke apart "Let's go home" he said holding out his hand Alisa nodded and smile as she put her hand in his.

* * *

 **Back to Finn**

Finn just arrived home and she recalled the events of the day. She was happy for Alisa.

 _Ring ring ring_

Looking at her phone she smiled as Ryuu's picture appeared she immediately answered.

"Ryuu how was your trip?" She asked "it's fine will be back tomorrow and my sister asked what do you want for a souvenir?" Ryuu explained "anything is fine tell her well I ran into Alisa today and…"

* * *

 **Author's note**

 _I know it's been 2 years since I started this story but finally I am done with the sequel_

 _Thank you for reading and hope you review_

 _This can be read as a standalone or with my other stories Date and Worth….._

 _Hope you have a great day_

 _Shiho-chan_


End file.
